Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: Sonic and his friends meet a crazy bird name Blu who can't fly. And when bad guys started to capture him and a female bird name Jewel, Sonic and his friends must stop them and save their new friends.
1. Chapter 1

One beautiful day, in a place called Rio, birds were chirping very sweet, then there was music, all the birds were making music and they were danceing and they were singing.

Birds: All the birds of a feather. Do what we love most of all. We are the best at rhythm and laughter. That's why we love Carnaval!

New born chicks were hatched.

Birds: Call so clear we can sing to. Sun and nature's big moon. Dance to the music. Passion and love. Show us the best you can do!

A baby blue macaw woke up and follow the dance and music.

Birds: Everyone here is on fire. Get up and join in the fun. Dance with a stranger. Romance and danger. Magic can happen. For real in Rio. All by itself! You can't see it coming. You can't find it anywhere else! It's real in Rio. And know something else. You can't feel it happening. You can't feel it all by yourself!

The baby blue macaw watches baby birds fly around, enjoying the music, all the birds in Rio are all very happy. Suddeny, a bird was captured, more birds were captured everywhere. By nets, cages, ropes. The baby blue macaw falls off from his home, falling and falling until he was hit on the ground. The baby blue macaw didn't see his bird friends. He was starting to get scared. Then he was captured. All the birds are in a airplane and it took off.

Somewhere not in Rio. A man in a truck was listening to hip hop on a stereo. The truck said Exotic Pets on. The truck was heading to Moose Lake Minnesota. Everything was cold. A bird was sighing very warm. Then it was getting cold again. The man in the truck was still listening to hip hop until he saw a red light, he screams, he turns the truck and the place the people put the boxes in was open. The man in the truck drived safely to somewhere. Suddenly a box was left behind. Out in the cold. It was the baby blue macaw inside, sad and lonely. He was started to get scared. Suddenly, the baby blue macaw heared footsteps. There, a girl name Linda opened the box and saw the baby blue macaw. She gasps. She picks up the baby blue macaw. He was starting to get scared of her.

Linda: It's okay. It's okay.

Linda pets the baby blue macaw and shushes it so he won't get scared. Then she gets an idea.

Linda: I'll take care of you.

She hugs the baby blue macaw. Then she named the baby blue macaw, Blu, cause his fur is blue.

A few years later, the alarm was buzzing. An older Linda woke up. She can't stand it buzzing.

Linda: Stupid clock.

The alarm countinued to buzzed. She unplugs it. Then she hears more buzzing, she looks up, it was Blu making the noises. He squawks then gaves Linda her glasses.

Linda: Good morning, Blu.

Linda puts on toothpaste on her toothbrush. She and Blu brushed their teeth, spits the paste, drinks a cup of water, whooshes it, gargles, then spits out the water. Blu burps.

Linda: Eww.

Blu puts the toast in the toaster, he grabs a box of fruity KRUNCH, gives it to Linda, then lands on the plate, Linda cathes it, and the toast went flying to the plate.

Blu doesn't want to eat something.

Linda: Come here! Tyler Blu Gunderson! You know these vitamins are good for you.

Linda gets an idea.

Linda: Ooh! What's this?

Blu squawks, then a spoon went into his mouth with a vitamin in it.

Linda: Gotcha!

Blu lands on a toy police car. Skateboards it to Linda. He land on her shoulder. He was typing on the keyboard. Linda clicked enter. Blu opens the curtain with a sign saying Blue Macaw Books. Blu swings the open/close sign. Then Blu and Linda give each other knuckle fist, and made an explosion.

Meanwhile at the Disney Castle.

Sonic was resting, when suddenly.

Keroro: The Sgt. is here!

Sonic: Hey, Sgt. Keroro! Long time no see!

Fuyuki: Sonic, we got something to tell you!

Sonic: What is it?

Natsumi: Our family is going to Rio for a vacation and we want you and your frinds to come along with us!

Sonic: Wow! Thanks!

Natsumi: As long as frog face doesn't do any stupid things! When we land, we'll go to a restraunt and have dinner.

Keroro: Dinner? Are we going to eat more cow?

Natsumi smiles.

Natsumi: Yep. We're all ordering beef.

Keroro: WAHOO! Cow flesh. Cow flesh. Victory Bagel.

Fuyuki: We'll see you at Rio!

Sonic: Kay! See ya!

(This morning)

June: I can't beleive you were dating a girl and you didn't even tell me!

Thomas: She's just a friend!

June: No she isn't! She's a big puss!

Thomas: You take that back!

June: You are such a jerk!

Thomas: Why you little!

Sonic: Okay you guys, we got are bags in the Tornado, and Tails is going to fly us to Rio.

Nancy: It's already a Rio with June and Thomas arguing all the time. They're driving me crazy!

Daffy: Yeah. They started arguing since Thomas brought home a girl.

Sonic: And?

Daffy: She kissed him. Yeuck.

Rachel: And June saw it and yelled at him.

Sonic: Well we have to go to Rio, June. Thomas. You coming.

June: Oh... We are going to Rio.

Thomas: Yeah.

June: But I'm not sitting with Thomas!

Thomas: And I'm not sitting with June!

Sonic: Suite yourself.

Back at Moose Lake Minnisota

Linda: Enjoy the new book.

Woman: Thanks, Linda!

Linda: Bye, now. Yes, Mom, I'd love to visit, but who would take care of Blu? Mom! They don't have kennels for parrots. Here's your hot chocolate Blu.

Blu squawks.

Linda: Just how you like it.

Blu went up to his cage and starts to unlock it.

Linda: Plus, I don't trust leaving Blue with just anyone.

Blu walks up to his hot chocolate.

Linda: No, I don't have a bird-sitter.

Blu was sighing in happiness

Blu: This is the life.

Blu sniffs at his hot chocolate.

Blu: The perfect marshmallow-to-cocoa ratio. One, two, three, four, five, six. Mmm.

Blu was about to drink he's hot chocolate, when suddenly, a snowball was hit on the glass window. Two geeses were laughing at Blu.

Goose 1: Well, well, if it isn't my favorite nerd bird.

Blu: Very funny. Real mature.

Goose 2: Hey, pet! Where you migrating to this year? The breakfast nook?

They both started to laugh, then they throw another snowball at the glass window.

Blu: Throw all the snowballs you want. I'm protected by this magical force-field called glass. It's what keeps us so toasty and warm in here while you guys are out there freezing your...

The geeses are making fun of Blu by moving their butts, then they started to laugh.

Blu: Classy.

Blu was about to eat his cookie. Suddenly, a guy name T lio was scaring the geeses away. But it seems he was falling, but safly landed in a banch. Then he sees Blu. Then he was speaking some weird language. Then he was hit by the glass window. Linda opens the door and sees T lio.

Linda: Are you all right?

T lio went inside the library.

T lio: I'm not really built for this weather.

Linda: Oh. Are you looking for some books?

T lio: Books? No. No. I have come 6,000 miles looking for him.

Blu squawks in confusion.

Linda reads T lio's card.

Linda: Doctor of Ornithology?

T lio: Ooh! He's magnificent.

T lio started chirping noises.

Blu was scared of T lio

Blu: Linda? Little help here. Linda!

T lio started squawking. Then Blu started to squawk scared.

Linda: Wow! You're actually communicating.

T lio: Yes! I introduced myself and shook my tail feathers counter-clockwise thus deferring to his dominance.

Blu: I did not get that at all.

Linda: So, Dr. Monteiro...

T lio: No "Doctor," please, just call me T lio. You know, your macaw is a very special bird. In fact, as far as we know, Blu is the last male of his kind!

Linda: Really?

T lio: Yes, and recently, we found a female and our hope is to bring the two of them together to save their species.

Blu gulps.

Linda: Oh. Well, yeah, sure, when can she come over?

T lio: No, no. She is in Brazil. Blu must come to Rio de Janeiro.

Blu and Linda are shocked. Then Linda laughs.

Linda: Rio? Brazil? No. No, no, no. I never let Blu out of my sight. He needs me.

T lio: No. You misunderstand. It's all arranged. You will be with him every step of the way. And I will be with you.

Linda: Look, I know you're doing your job, but I can't... Well, Blu is very particular. And we have our little routine here and we're not big on travel. Heck, he doesn't even fly!

T lio: But of course he can fly! He's a perfect speicmen.

T lio looks at Blu's body.

Linda: What are you doing?

T lio: Don't worry, their natural instincts always take over.

Linda: Wait, wait, wait! No, no!

Blu is squawking in fear and he fell to the floor.

T lio: Well, almost always.

Linda: Blu!

Blu gets up, shakes his head.

Blu: What kind of doctor are you?

Linda: Are you okay?

T lio: Perhaps, he's too domesticated.

Linda gets mad.

Linda: It was very nice of you to stop in and squawk around and throw my bird. But now it's time for you to go.

T lio: I'm very sorry. I'm very sorry, but... Wait, wait, Linda. Linda! This could be our last chance.

Linda: Have a safe flight.

Linda closes the door at T lio's face. She sighs.

T lio: Linda, please, listen to me. If we don't do this, his whole species will be gone!

T lio opens the mail slider, slides his card on the floor. Linda looks at it.

T lio: Just think about it.

Linda and Blu looked at each other.

That night.

Blu: Natural instincts! There is nothing natural about being thrown halfway across the room. Well, I'll show him. I can do this. I just have to work out the physics. I have quadrated my vector angles. I've adjusted for wind shear. Positive reinforcement. Good. Okay, let's see. Flaps open. Perfect. Landing gear. Check. Tail flaps. Operational. And, actually, not bad. This is it. Let's fly. Just keep it simple. Thrust, lift, drag and weight. Thrust, lift drag, weight. Thrust, lift, drag, weight, Thrust, lift, drag, weight. Thrust lift drag... Wait!

Blu got tangled by christmas lights. He falls to the floor.

Blu: Ow!

Linda went down stairs.

Linda: Blu?

Linda sees Blu upside down. Linda started to get worried about Blu.

Linda: I promised I would always look out for you, didn't I?

Blu didn't squawk.

Linda: And have I ever broken a promise?

Blu looked at Linda. He was scared.

Linda: I'm scared, too but I wouldn't make you do this if it wasn't the right thing to do. What do you say, Blu?

Blu hits Linda's hand soft. Then they do a knuckle fist, then they made a explosion.

Linda: That's my big, brave boy. And we'll be back home before we even know it.

The next morning.

Linda, Blu and T lio made to Rio. So does Sonic and the others on the tornado.

Sonic: See ya, Tails!

Fuyuki: You made it!

Sonic: Just in time!

Natsumi: Come on, we'll give you a tour!

Koyuki: This is going be the best vacation ever!

June and Thomas did not look at each other.

Singer: Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly over the ocean like an eagle, eagle. Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo. Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly over the ocean like an eagle, eagle. Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo.

Blu was scared, then he sees some birds fly.

Linda puts sunscreen on her hand.

Linda: Your turn, Blu! You don't want to get beak-burn.

Blu looks at the people at the beach. He daydreamed. Then he heared whistling.

Blu: Whoa!

There was a festival going on.

Linda: Whoa! What's going on here?

T lio: You arrived in time for Carnaval!

Linda: Carnaval?

T lio: Yes! It's the biggest party in the world! You know, a time to have fun and dance!

Linda laughs.

Linda: Oh my! Is she a performer?

T lio: No, in fact, she's my dentist.

T lio hawnks his horn.

T lio: Dr. Barbosa!

She sees T lio.

Barbosa: Don't forget to floss, T lio.

T lio: You got it! Come tomorrow night, everyone will be dressed like that.

Linda laughs.

Linda: Not me.

Blu hears birds singing. A red and white bird name Pedro and a yellow bird name Nico were singing. Nico says some weird language.

Blu: Oh, right yeah.

Blu drops his book.

Blu: I am not from here.

Pedro: Hey, Nico, he's a tourist!

Nico: Funny, you don't look like one.

Blu: Really? I don't?

Pedro: Except you got pigeon doo-doo on your nose.

Blu: Oh, no, this is just SPF 3000.

Nico: So, are you here for Carnaval?

Blu: Actually, I'm just here to meet a girl.

Nico: Oh... A girl!

Pedro: Yes!

Nico: Little word of adivce, you make the first move. Brazilian ladies respond to confidence.

Blu: Oh, right.

Pedro: Yeah, it's all about swagger. You got to puff out that chest! Swing that tail! Eyes narrow, like some kind of crazy love-hawk!

Nico: But first we got to bust you out.

Blu: What?

Pedro: Yeah! I'm gonna pop that cage open like a soda can!

Blu: No, no. Wait!

Pedro hits the cage.

Blu: No, no, no, that's okay.

Pedro hits the cage again and again and again. But couldn't do it.

Nico: You call that popping?

Perdo: This thing is robust.

Blu: No, no, guys, really, I'm fine. The cage is great. Love the cage!

Nico: Suit yourself.

Pedro: Don't forget, love-hawk!

Pedro squawks. Then he says one weird language.

Blu: Yes, yes, Bem... And to you, as well.

Singer: Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly over the ocean like an eagle, eagle. So we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo.

Inside Rio de Janeiro.

Fuyuki: Come on! Inside!

Sakura: This is a bad idea to sneak in here.

Sonic: Come on! It can't be that bad.

Natsumi: Don't worry, nobody will notice we're in here.

T lio: This is the heart and soul of our aviary. Our treatment room.

T lio makes bird noises.

Linda: They really like you. A lot.

T lio: Yes. I'm their great, big mama bird.

T lio feeds the birds.

Blu: Eww.

Linda: Wow!

T lio: Want some?

Linda: Oh, I'm good.

T lio: Many of the birds here were rescued from smugglers.

Linda: Smugglers?

T lio: Yes! And unfortunately, the poor birds are often hurt or even killed in the process. But with proper care, they can be saved. Look here. This poor guy was found last night.

The white bird was squawking badly.

T lio: Het, buddy! You're looking great today. Much better, much better!

Blu: Get well soon!

The white bird looks mad.

Blu: Oh!

Linda: So, where is Jewel?

T lio: We have a special place for Jewel. She's a very spirited bird.

Man: I'll say.

Blu freaks out.

Blu: She did that? Charming. Okay, I want to go home now.

T lio: No, no. Don't worry. I'm going to make you look irresistible.

Blu went in the jungle where Jewel is and sees Sonic and his friends.

Nancy: Wow! A blue macaw! I seen one of those since I was 5!

Nancy picks up Blu.

Nancy: Hi. My name is Nancy, and this our my friends, Sonic, Shadow, Sakura, Aqua, Daffy, Conan, Rachel, Dororo, Koyuki, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Keroro, June, Thomas, and Oswald.

Blu: Hi. I'm Blu.

Sonic: What are you doing out here, Blu?

Blu: I'm here to meet a girl name Jewel, but what if she attacks me?

June: Well, we'll let Thomas do it, since he was with a girl!

Thomas: Oh you are sick!

Shadow handcuffs June and Thomas.

June: What the?

Thomas: What is this?

Shadow gives the keys to Nancy.

Shadow: When you two stop arguing and apoligies, Nancy will unlock you two.

June: I don't want to be with Thomas!

Thomas: And I don't want to be with June!

Shadow: Well, stop arguing!

June and Thomas: Hmph!

Rachel: Don't worry Blu. We'll protect you from Jewel.

Blu: Gee, thanks.

Sonic: All right! Let's go find Jewel!

Everybody looks for Jewel. But Blu gets scared and runs to the door.

Blu: Help! Help! Let me out of here!

Sonic: Blu. It's okay.

Nancy picks up Blu. She fixes his hair.

Blu: Th-thanks.

Blu is still scared.

Blu: Linda!

Linda: Maybe I should...

T lio: No, no. Give it a chance.

T lio pushes a button.

The lights are on.

Blu gulps.

June: Oh. This should be interesting.

Thomas: What's that supposed to mean?

Sonic: Guys.

Everybody still looks for Jewel.

Blu: Hello? Hello?

Conan: We are scientest.

June: We are?

Conan shushes June.

Blu: We come in peace.

June: Actually, Blu comes in peace.

Natsumi: That's for sure.

A bright light shines on Blu, Sonic and the others. They see a bird.

Blu: Whoa. She's beautiful. What were they talking about? She's like an angel. An angel who's getting really close...

The female macaw attacks Blu. She saying weird language.

Sonic: What did she say?

Nancy: I don't know.

Blu muffled.

The female macaw didn't know what Blu is saying.

Blu: You're standing on my throat.

Female Bird: Oh, you're an American.

Blu clears his throat.

Blu: Thanks. I need my throat for talking. So, thank you.

The female macaw looks at Blu.

Female Bird: You look like me.

Blu: Hi.

Blu clears his throat again.

Blu: Hi, my name is Blu. Like the cheese with the mold on it. You know, that smells really bad. That's stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And these are my friends, Nancy, June, Thomas, Shadow, Rachel, Sakura, Conan, Daffy, Oswald, Dororo, Koyuki, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Aqua, and Sgt. Keroro.

Female Bird: Come on. We don't have much time.

Everybody follows the female bird.

Blu: Wait, wait, wait.

Blu gets hit by a branch.

The female bird flies.

Blu looks at her. Then he climbs up the sticks.

Female Bird: Are you ready?

Blu: For what? Oh! Oh. Wo. okay. Confidence. Crazy love-hawk.

June: What's a crazy love-hawk?

Thomas: Your hidious breath.

June: Oh! I am so mad!

Female Bird: All right.

Blu was about to kiss the female bird. But he fell on her chest.

Female Bird: Whoa, what are you doing?

Blu: What? What you wanted me to. But just for argument sake. What are you doing?

Female Bird: I am trying to escape.

She shows Blu, Sonic and the others the vent.

Sonic: Escape?

Blu: Yeah, escape, that's where I was going with that thing I just did.

Daffy: It was more like you were going to kiss her.

Blu: Daffy!

Female Bird: Wait, wait. Did you actually think we were going to kiss?

Daffy: Yes.

Blu: No! It's not what you think.

Female Bird: We just met.

June: Welcome to my world, girl.

Thomas: You always say that!

June: No I don't! And your fighting skills are weak!

Thomas: Oh yeah! You want to piece of me?

June: Oh I think I will!

Blu, the female bird, which her name is Jewel, June and Thomas started to fight.

Sonic: Guys! Stop fighting!

Linda: Oh, my.

T lio: I think they need a little help.

Blu: I know how my feathers look, but I am not kind of bird.

A disco ball came out of nowhere. It starts playing some music.

Blu: Okay, I had nothing to do with that. But, you have to admit it's actually a pretty good song.

Sonic and Jewel looked confussed.

Blu: Natually. Yeah, sing it, Lionel.

Jewel tackles Blu and they fall to the ground. And they fight.

Sonic: Ay...

Linda: Wow. That was fast.

T lio: Lionel Richie works every time. We should probably give them some privacy.

T lio and Linda went into the hall.

Linda: I'm not so sure I should leave Blu here alone.

T lio: No, don't worry. Sylvio will keep an eye on them all night.

Sylvio throws a pencil at a fly.

T lio: Besides, he's got Jewel.

Jewel is still fighting Blu and June and Thomas are still fighting each other.

Blu: Help me!

Radio: This is the final countdown to Carnaval! Let's samba!

Sylvio dances. Then heard a metal clanged. Sylvio opens the door. Looks around, founds the white bird.

Sylvio: Oh...

He walks up to the white bird.

Sylvio: Come here, poor little birdie. It's okay, I got you. I got you.

The white bird attacks Sylvio. Then he flies off. Then he opens the door, letting a boy in.

Sonic heard something.

Sonic: Hey Nancy.

Nancy: Yes Sonic?

Sonic: Did you hear something?

Nancy: It's just Thomas and June fighting.

Sonic: They stopped fighting.

Blu moaned.

Blu: Excuse me. Please, we are trying to sleep.

Jewel: I'm sorry, sleepy-head, I'm trying to escape.

Blu: Escape? Why? This cage is awesome.

Jewel: This...

She laughs.

Jewel: Oh, what was I thinking? I wouldn't expect a pet to understand.

Blu: Pet? Did you just call me a pet? For the record, I am not a pet. I am a companion. And you know what? Do whatever you want 'cause tomorrow morning, Linda will come for me and this whole nighmare will be over.

Jewel: Incredible! You would rather be with a human than with your own kind.

Blu: Well, that human has given me love and affection for the past 15 years whereas my own kind try to strangle me after 15 seconds.

Jewel: Yeah, well, because of them, I've lost everything. You can't trust them.

Blu: Of course you can trust humans.

Nancy: Stop it! Stop it! You're just June and Thomas! Arguing! Why can't you be nice, like the rest of the people?

Nancy starts crying.

Everybody wakes up from Nancy's yelling.

Sonic comfert her.

Sonic: It's okay, Nancy. What's the worst that could happen?

Suddenly, the just opened.

Jewel gasps.

Thomas: Yeah, Nancy. What could happen?

Everybody heard Jewel's scream.

Blu: Jewel? Jewel?

Blu sees a human boy.

Blu: Hi, there.

The boy captures Blu.

Sonic: Hey! Give them back!

The white bird captures Sonic and his friends.

Sonic: Hey!

Sonic and his friends were taking to a plane.

June: You really have to say, "What's the worst that could happen?" didn't you?

Meanwhile with Linda and T lio.

T lio: It was nice of you to join me for dinner. I often eat alone. Because, of course, my work.

Linda: I thought I was the bird nut until I met you.

T lio: Yes, right. Do you have a favorite bird?

Linda: Well, obviously, I'm a blue macaw kind of gal.

T lio: That makes sense. They are very handsome birds.

Linda: Actually, it's the brains I'm more attracted to. I'm not so impressed by fancy feathers.

T lio: I know exactly what you mean. My favorite bird is the spotted owl. I've always been mesmerized by those big... round, intelligent eyes.

A chef came and slices the meat.

A waiter came too.

Waiter: Chicken hearts?

The smoke came up to Linda's glasses.

Linda: Chicken hearts! Oh, gosh.

She sees the fire and grabs her meat. Then she hears a roster.

T lio: Oh. Hello?

Something was not right.

At the Rio de Janeiro

Linda came out. Then she started to cry.

Linda: Oh, Blu. We should have never left Moose Lake. This is all my fault.

T lio: No, no, Linda, Linda, please. This is not your fault.

Linda stopped crying.

Linda: You're right. It's not my fault. It's your fault!

T lio: What?

Linda: With your little bird talk. And that whole "save the species." Well, you know what? Squawk, squawkity, squawk, squawk!

She gasps.

Linda: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to curse.

T lio: I don't understand. Sylvio is the best guard in the business.

Policeman: So, let me get this straight. You were attacked by a little white bird?

Sylvio: Yes, with this rag. He held it to my mouth like this.

Sylvio fell to the ground. Then the policeman sniffs it and fell to the ground.

Linda: We're doomed.

Back with Sonic, Blu, Jewel, and the others.

June: You know, none of this would of happend if you haven't been dating that girl!

Thomas: It's not my fault! It's your!

June: It's not!

Thomas: It's too!

June: It's not!

Thomas: It's too!

Sonic: Guys! Stop arguing, okay!

Blu: Okay. There's no place like home, there's no place like home. How I wish I was back at my own cage with my mirror and my swing and my little bell. How I miss my little bell.

Jewel shushes Blu.

Jewel: Play dead.

Jewel plays dead.

Blu: What? I don't need to play dead, I'm about to have a heart attack.

Jewel: Just do it!

Blu: Fine.

Blu plays dead. His foot twitches.

Jewel: Stop twitching.

Blu: Come on, it's the twitching that sells it.

The boy knocks the door.

Sonic: That's one big one.

Rachel: You called that big.

A man name Armando opens the door.

Armando: Come on in, kid.

Marcel: Well, what do you know? Good workm Fernando. You see, boys? What did I tell you about this one?

Tipa: That you were going to pay him half as much as you said?

Marcel: No, you idiot. That he reminds me of myself when I was that age. Smart, resourceful.

June: Crazy.

Marcel: Here you go, kid.

Marcel gives Fernando $2.00.

Fernando: Hey. This is only half of what you promised me.

Marcel: Ah, shut up, kid.

Takes off the rag. Sees Blu and Jewel dead.

Marcel: What the...

Nancy gasps

Nancy: They're dead...

June: They are pretanding to be dead.

Marcel: I thought I told you I needed these birds alive. Tell me, Fernando... does this look alive to you?

Thomas: Hey! You leave her alone!

Marcel: Or what?

June: I'm going to kick your butt!

Marcus grabs Nancy, then he grabs his knife and puts it around Nancy's throat.

Marcus: Well, it you do, I'm going to kill this yellow hedgehog, once and for all.

Sonic bites Marcus's hand.

Marcus screams, getting go Nancy.

Sonic picks Nancy up and runs off.

Marcel: Get them!

Armando: Come over here!

Daffy: Run! Run like the wind!

Rachel: Get Blu and Jewel!

Sakura: We have to get out of here!

Marcel: Come here!

Sonic dodges.

Jewel flies to the fan. But she was caught by the white bird.

White Bird: Hello, pretty bird. What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat?

Marcel: Nigel! Alive.

Nigel: To be continued.

Nigel takes Jewel to the cage.

Blu: That was your plan? To take off and leave us? Gee, thanks.

Jewel: Well, why didn't you follow me?

Blu: Uh...

Sonic: Don't tell me, you don't know...

Marcel: Nice work, Nigel.

Tipa: Yeah, nice work, Nigel.

Marcel: The blue macaws on earth.

Marcel handcuffs Blu and Jewel.

June gasps then looks at Thomas then looks at the handcuffs.

June: Those are the same handcuffs that we're wearing!

Marcel: These are worth a fortune. Hey, Fernando, hang these up in the other room and take these animals and humans as well.

Fernando takes the cage.

Sonic and the others followed Fernando.

June: I'm starting to hate this guy already.

Sonic and the others went inside and sees all the birds.

Bird 1: Hey, birdie! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out of here!

Bird 2: Who's a pretty bird? I'm a pretty bird. Pretty bird, I'm a pretty bird. I'm a pretty bird.

Bat: I was framed. They got the wrong guy.

Daffy: Welcome to my world.

Nancy: Um... Fernando, I don't like this. Can you release us?

Fernando: Sorry, guys. Nothing personal.

Sonic: That's it? You're just going to leave us here?

Shadow: I beleive so.

Fernando looks at the birds, the he closes the door.

Fernando: So, what's going to happen to them?

Marcel: Don't worry, we're going to find good homes for them. Now, go home to your mama.

Fernando: But, I don't have a mama.

Marcel: Father?

Armando: Brother?

Tipa: Goldfish?

Fernando shakes his head no.

Tipa: Can we keep him, boss?

Marcel: No.

Marcel closes the door.

Tipa: So, Marcel, what's really going to happen to those birds? Along with the other animals and the humans.

Marcel: Plucked, stuffed, eaten, who cares? All I know is we're going to be rich.

Marcel, Tipa, and Armando started to laugh.

Armando: We're gonna be rich!

Fernando went home and watches the people down at Rio. Fernando felt something, it was a feather.

Back at the old house where Marcel is.

Armando: Come, come! The game is starting!

Marcel: Yes, you were very clear. Tomorrow or the deal is off. Of course I have both the macaws. Yes, I will deliver them myself.

Marcel saying a french language.

Nigel flies up to his stick.

Marcel: All right, you two... you load the truck tonight. And first thing in the morning, we bring those birds to the airport. Along with the other animals and the humans. You got it?

Armando: Yeah, sure.

Tipa: All right. Heard you.

Marcel: And one of you, feed Nigel.

Armando and Tipa looked at each other then they looked at Nigel.

Nigel winked at Armando and Tipa.

They both gulped.

Both: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!

Armando: Yes!

Tipa: Nuh-uh, scissors cuts rock.

Armando: Oh, man. How come you always win?

Armando was about to feed Nigel a chicken drum stick.

Armando: Nice birdie. Here you go.

Nigel takes a big bite at the chicken drum stick making Armando scream.

Tipa gasps.

Armando sighs in refie.

Nigel eats the chicken drum stick.

Armando: Cannibal.

Inside the other room where the birds are.

Blu: Okay, pull it together. The key is not to panic.

Jewel: I'm not paniking.

Sonic: Me either.

Nancy is a little scared.

June: Well, I'm going to escape this jail house with my claws.

Thomas: No you're not!

June: Yes I am!

Thomas: No you're not!

June: Yes I am!

Sonic sighs

Sonic: What are we going to do with these two?

Blu: I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to me. But it's okay because any minute now, Linda will find us.

Jewel: Great. And then she'll stick us behind another set of bars, right?

Blu: Yeah. I mean, no.

Jewel: Look, pet, cages might work for you, but I don't want to belong to anyone.

Suddenly, Blu, Jewel, Sonic and the others heard a rattle.

All the birds gasps.

It was Nigel.

Nigel: Something seems to be lodged in my beak. Would you mind?

Nigel opened his mouth.

The bird chick was about to touch it, but Nigel closes his mouth and he started laughing.

Daffy: Mother...

Nigel tackles the cage.

Aqua: You leave them alone.

Nigel: I know I'm not a pretty birdie, but I used to be quite a looker. A star.

Sonic: You've got to be kidding me.

Nigel: Lights, camera, action. I was striking, suave, ambitous. Feet to beak... so birdie-licious. Now I'm vile, I am villainous, and vicious. Oh, and malicious. I had it all. A TV show, women, too. I was tall. Over one-foot-two. Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes. That's why I am so evil, why I do what I do.

Chorus: He was a super star.

Nigel: So young and vital.

Chorus: He's nasty.

Nigel: A South American Idol.

Chorus: He's a suspicious bird.

Nigel: Who said that about me?

Chorus: A very vicious bird.

Nigel: I'll have you rotisseried. I'm a feathery freak. With a beak. A bird murderer. You think you're badder than me? I never heard of ya. I'm evil, I'll fill your cheese balls with weevils. I poop on people and I blame it on seagulls. It was him.

Chorus: He's a nasty bird.

Nigel: I'm invincible.

Chorus: He's ghastly.

Nigel: I'm un-mince-able. I'm unwashable, unrinseable. Like an abandoned school. I have no principle. All of you Brazilian birds. All 80 million birds. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to make you. Shut up, now. Shut up! It's just me. I will make you ugly...

Nigel grabs Jewel's neck.

Nigel: ...too.

Nigel lets go off Jewel's neck.

Blu: Hey!

Natsumi: You can't do that!

Fuyuki: That's just plain mean!

Oswald: I'll kick you in the face!

Keroro: Kero...

Nigel scratches Sonic's face.

Sonic: Ow!

Nigel: Sweet nightmare.

Then he laughs maniacally and lefts.

Blu: Not cool, man! Scary, but not cool!

June hisses at Nigel.

Shadow punches the door.

Shadow: Damn it.

Blu: Hey, are you okay?

Sonic: I'm fine Just a bloody cheek.

Blu: How about you, Jewel?

Jewel: No, I am definitely not okay!

Jewel hits the cage.

Blu: Wait. What are you doing?

Jewel: Getting out of here.

She hits the cage again.

Jewel: Are you going to help me or what?

Blu: Actuall, all the survival guides say to sit and wait, and help will come.

Jewel: No one is coming! We are on our own and if we just sit here, we're going to die!

Jewel swings the cage to the exit.

Nigel heard a clang.

Both: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Nigel lands on the TV remote turning off the TV.

Both: No!

Armando: Nigel! Get out of the way!

Nigel leads Tipa and Armando to the other room where the birds are. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jewel hits the cage again

Blu: Stop! Stop! Why don't you just open the door?

Blu opens the door

Sonic: Wow! Good thinking Blu!

Jewel: Are you kidding me?

Blu: What? It's just a standard flip slide bolt.

Jewel: Come on! Let's fly!

Sonic: Time to bale!

Everybody follows Jewel and Blu, but Blu holds on to the cage.

Jewel: What are you doing?

Blu: I can't.

Jewel: What? You can't what?

Armando and Tipa opens the door and Nigel squawks.

Blu gasps as e lets go of the cage. The cage hits Nigel.

Blu: I can't fly!

Blu and Jewel fall down as Jewel screams.

Sonic runs to help Blu and Jewel.

Sonic: I knew it! I knew you can't fly!

Jewel: You couldn't tell me this before now?

Blu: It didn't matter before now!

Blu and Jewel were hit by a wall.

Daffy: Now that's gotta hurt.

Sonic: Quick! Help me pull them out!

Aqua and Dororo help Sonic pull Blu and Jewel out.

Jewel: I hate you.

The hook comes off with Blu and Jewel screaming as they fall to a box full of stirufoms.

Nancy picks up Blu and Koyuki picks up Jewel.

Jewel: Is there anything else I need to know?

Sonic: Well, I can't swim.

Jewel: Anyything else?

Blu: Yes, I can't fly, I pick my beak, and once in a while I pee in the bird-bath. Happy?

Nancy drops Blu.

Nancy: Eww.

Tipa and Armando went outside.

Armando: There they are!

Jewel: We got to get out of here!

Sonic picks up Jewel.

Sonic: Come on!

Sonic zooms off as Blu was dragged along.

Jewel: Just move! Move!

Blu hits Sonic in the head as he dropped Jewel making them hit each other.

Blu: Wait, wait. Listen to me. Flying may not be my thing, but walking is. Follow my lead. Inside leg, outside leg.

Jewel: Yeah, okay, I got it.

Both: Inside, outside, inside, outside!

People: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Tipa: Yes. Yes!

Armando: Come on!

Sonic, Blu, Jewel and the others are still running from Armando and Tipa until they see a cat.

Blu acts like a dog to scare the cat away. The cat scratches Tipa and Armando.

Blu: See? I'm bilingual, too!

Nigel flies after Sonic, Blu, Jewel and the others.

Jewel: Oh! This is great! I'm chained to the only bird in the world who can't fly!

June: And I'm handcuffed by a idiot who was lipped by a girl!

Thomas: And I'm handcuffed by an annoying cat!

Blu: Actually, there are about 40 species of flightless birds.

Jewel: Duck!

Blu: No, ducks can fly.

Jewel: No! Duck!

Sonic: Like duck your head!

Everybody ducks from Nigel and they fall and send flying to a house.

The Sonic Adventures Team were jumping from house to house.

Nigel is still flying after them.

Nigel was about to get them.

Nigel: Yes!

Blu: Hold on!

Nigel: No!

Nigel was hit by a wired machine.

The power went out.

Nigel woke up.

The chickens were clucking.

Nigel: Get out of here, you putrid poultry!

Nigel flies off to find Sonic, Blu, Jewel and the others.

With Sonic and the others

Sonic and his friends were walking into the jungle.

Nancy: Are we lost?

Sonic: Don't worry, we're going to get out of here.

A stick snapped.

Blu: What was that?

Jewel: A stick.

Blu got scared.

Blu: And that?

Jewel: It's just a rock.

Blu: Right. Yeah.

Blu is freaking out.

Blu: Is that a spider on my back?

Jewel: Will you quit it? It's just a leaf. Turn around.

Blu turns around. There was a spider on his back. Jewel knocks it away.

Jewel: Leaf. Told you. Now, come on, we need to find a safe place to spend the night.

Daffy: Like a nest.

Conan: Or a house.

Dororo: Or a cave.

Sonic: Or a castle.

Koyuki: The nest, house, cave and castle are safe places.

Blu: Safe? Safe? We are in the jungle. You know when people say, "It's a jungle out there"? Well, I'm pretty sure they don't mean it as a good thing.

Jewel: Look, I hate to break it to you, but this is where our kind naturally lives.

Sonic: She does have a point.

Blu: Hey, don't talk to me about nature. I watch Animal Planet. I know all about the food chain.

A fly was at Blu. A frog ate the fly. A toad ate the frog.

Blu got scared.

Blu: You see? Out here, I'm just an hors d'oeuvre. Nothing more than a feathery spring roll.

Jewel: That is why we stay in the trees and not on the ground.

Natsumi: And humans stay in houses and not in the jungle!

Jewel: After you.

Blu moaned.

Blu: No, I don't think so. Nuh-uh. No. I would feel much more comfortable in something man-made.

Blu looks around.

Blu: Hey, how about up there?

There was a building.

Sonic: What the heck is that?

Fuyuki: It's a hotel! We're saved!

Jewel: I can't believe I have to drag your clumsy butt up there.

Blu: Drag me?

He scoffs.

Blu: Watch and learn.

Blu walks to the building with Jewel dragging along. They climbed up.

Jewel: Blu! Just wait one... Blu?

Blu: Who's dragging whose butt now?

Jewel: Ha ha. Very funny.

Blu continues to climb with Jewel hanging upside down laughing.

Blu: You see? Who needs flying?

Jewel: Birds. Birds need flying. Flying is... It's freedom and not having to rely on anyone. Don't you want that?

Blu: I don't know. It sounds a little lonely.

Jewel: Let's get some sleep.

Blu: I'm probaby going to be up for a little while. Because I'm still on Minnesota time.

Jewel: Good night.

Blu: Good night, Jewel. Good night, Linda.

Meanwhile with Linda and T lio.

Linda: Excuse me, sir? Have you seen my bird? Have you seen my bird?

Woman: Mmm-mmm.

Linda sighed.

Linda: Excuse me? Have you seen my bird?

The next morning.

Fernando takes the missing papers of Blu. He realized what he has done.

T lio was snoring whlie Linda is sleeping.

Linda was mumbling about looking for Blu.

Fernando: Lady. American Lady.

Linda and T lio woke up.

Linda: Blu?

T lio: Where?

Fernando gasps.

Fernando: Wow. I know where your birds are.

Linda: You found Blu? Are you sure?

Fernando shows them Blu's feather.

Linda: It's his!

T lio: Let me see that.

T lio looks at it, then tastes it.

T lio: You're right.

Linda: Okay. Where is he?

Fernando: Come on, let's go! I'll take you to him.

T lio: No, no. Linda, wait. We don't know this boy. We can't trust him.

Linda: I have to trust him. I don't have a choice.

Meanwhile with Armando and Tipa.

Chickens were clucking.

Marcel looked confussed.

Marcel: Do you think I'm an idiot? They were two birds chained together in a cage along with a blue hedgehog, a yellow hedgehog, humans, two frogs, a duck, a rabbit, a black and red hedgehog, and a purple cat handcuffed with a green hedgehog. How could you lose them?

Tipa: They outsmarted us, boss. But don't worry, we'll get them back. I have a plan.

Marcel: Great. What are you going to do? Wander the city calling "Here birdie, birdie. Here birdie"?

Tipa: Well, anything sounds dumb when you say it like that.

Marcel puts a cage on Tipa's head.

Marcel: Okay. We have to get the birds, the hedgehogs, the humans, the duck, the rabbit, the cat, and the frogs to the airport tonight.

Tipa: But it's Carnaval. All the roads will be blocked by the parade.

Marcel: And that's why I wanted to go this morning. Nigel.

Nigel flies to Marcel.

Marcel: This bird is 10 times smarter than the two of you combined.

Tipa: Yeah, well, if he's so smart, then why don't you put him in charge?

Marcel:I am putting him in charge.

Armando: Stop suggesting things.

Marcel opens to the door.

Marcel: Go find them, Nigel.

Nigel flies off to find Sonic and his friends.

Marcel: Hmm. If we can't get through the parade, we'll have to be in the parade.

Both: Huh?

Meanwhile with Sonic and his friends.

June throws a cocoanut a Thomas.

Thomas: Ow! What the heck?

June: Wake up, we're getting breafeast.

Thomas: Why on earth would you throw a cocoanut at me?

June: To wake you up, idiot!

Thomas: You're the idiot!

Nancy: Somehow they are not apoligising.

Fuyuki: Yeah! How could we make them friends again?

Sonic: I don't know. But what ever it is, it has to be good.

Conan: Maybe we should give June flowers and write Thomas' name down.

Sonic: Flowers? We can't do that.

June throws a rock at Thomas.

Thomas: OW! Why you little!

Daffy: I'll handle this problem.

Shadow: And how are you going to do that?

Daffy: With a little help.

Daffy looks at Nancy.

Nancy: I was afried you would say that.

Sonic, Sakura, Blu, Jewel and Shadow pulls up a rock.

Jewel: Are you sure this is going to work?

Daffy: Yes a roody poss it tooty.

Sonic: That doesn't make any sense.

Sakura: And we'll use this thing to break the chain?

Blu: Positive. Check out my math.

Jewel: Yeah, that's comforting. Thank you. Look, let's just get June and Thomas to be friends again and get this chain broken.

Blu: Right. Then we can go find Linda.

Jewel: No, you can go find Linda. Once this chain is off, I'm going to go back to being free in the jungle. Deal?

Blu: Fine. Deal.

The rope went off.

Blu grabbed it with Jewel dragging along.

Thomas sees the rock.

Thomas: Look out!

Thomas pushes June out of the way.

The rock fell.

June: What did you do that for?

Thomas: I was saving your life from a rock!

June: I don't need saving!

Thomas: Well, if you don't need saving, then I'm not talking to you anymore!

June: Me either!

June and Thomas turned their backs at each other so they won't look at each other.

Sonic: Well, that didn't work.

Jewel: Nice try, brainiac.

The bushes rustled.

Blu: I think someting is watching us.

Sonic: What? That's not true.

Some baby tocans pop out of the rock.

Nancy: Aw... They're so cute.

Jewel: Be careful, Blu. They might snuggle you to death.

Blu: Come here.

Blu picks up the baby tocan.

The baby tocan plucked Blu's feather.

Blu: Ow!

It plucked more of Blu's feathers.

Blu screamed.

Tocan: Intuders!

The tocan bites Nancy.

Nancy: Ow!

Sonic: Hey! Leave her alone!

Blu: Cut it out!

Jewel: Now stop...

The tocan bites Blu's tail.

Blu screamed.

Jewel: No! Don't!

Blu and Jewel fell.

Tocan: Attack!

More tocans appeared and attack Sonic and his friends.

Blu and Jewel screamed.

Blu: Help!

Keroro: KERO!

Rafael: What's going on down there?

The tocans are bouncing on Sonic.

Sonic: Hey! I am not a trampalin!

Rafael: Go, go. Off with you.

Tocan Kids: Daddy. Daddy. Daddy.

Rafael: I've told you a thousand times. Manoela, Sofia, come on now, listen to me. Oh yeah, right in the eye.

Jewel: Precious, aren't they?

Daffy: They almost killed us!

June: This is what happens when bad luck is near Thomas.

Thomas: Hmph!

Rafael: Kids? Seventeen of them and one on the way. Hey! He's not a maraca, stop shaking him!

Two tocans put the egg down and fly off.

Rafael: They're giving me gray feathers. This papa needs a break. So, you two lovebirds headed for Carnaval?

Sonic and Nancy blushes.

June and Thomas: NO!

Jewel: Whoa! Lovebirds?

Blu: We're more like acquaintance-birds.

Rachel: If Jimmy was around, he'll take me to this Carnaval.

June: Me and Thomas are handcuffed cat-hedgehog.

Jewel: Not even that, we're more like chained-to-each-other birds.

Blu: Yeah. I mean, if...

Blu screamed and sees a tocan taking his feathers.

Blu: What is it with this kid and the feathers?

Rafael: We have no idea. We're having him tested.

Jewel: So, do you think you could help us get this thing off?

Rafael: Lucky for you, you know Rafael, and Rafael knows everyone.

Natsumi and Fuyuki looked at each.

Natsumi: Do you think you can take this chain off Blu and Jewel, Rafael?

Rafael: I am sorry, but no.

The baby tocan hits Rafeal.

Rafael: Again with the eye. Okay, want me to call your mother?

Tocans: No!

Rafael: Works every time. They're scared to death of her.

Another tocan appeares making Rafael scared.

Eva: Call me for what?

Rafael: Eva, my love... I must take this young couple to see Luiz.

Sonic and Nancy are still blushing.

June and Thomas: We are not a couple!

Eva: Luiz! You don't fool me for a second. You and your amigo just want to sneak off to Carnaval.

June: What's a amigo?

Fuyuki: It means friends.

Rafael: Carnaval. That magical time when I met the most beautiful bird in the world.

Blu: Oh!

Jewel: Ugh!

Keroro: Yeah, love is a very power thing.

Rafael: I still remember the song that was playing when I first laid eyes on you. Tall and tan and young and lovely. The girl from Ipanema goes walking. Come on, baby, sing it!

Eva: And when she passes, each one she passes goes, ah!

Rafael: Like a river of the sweetest honey.

June: More like a river of the loch ness monster.

Jewel: Oh. I guess love is deaf, too.

Rafael: Come here.

Tocans: Eww.

June: Ugh. Boring!

Eva: Okay. Take them to Luiz, but hurry back.

Rafael: You are an angel. I'll miss you my juicy little mango.

Eva: I'll miss you my pudgy papaya.

June: Juicy little mango?

Thomas: Pudgy papaya?

Some kids were fighting.

Eva: Hey! Marco! Carlos! Put your brother down, now!

Rafael: I can't believe she actually let me go.

Blu: So, how far is this Luiz?

Rafael: Not far. Thirty minutes as the crow flies.

Blu: And how long as the macaw walks?

Jewel: Bobo here can't fly.

Sonic: Yeah. Even since he was a chick, he can't fly.

Rafael: But he's a bird.

Blu: Not all birds fly. There are ostriches...

Jewel: You're not an ostriche.

Blu: Not technically, but...

Rafael: Wait. My friends, I want to help, but to walk the whole way... It can't be done!

Tocan: Where's Daddy? Daddy? Daddy?

Eva: Come over here. Go back to your room.

Rafael: But, hey. We might as well give it a shot. Let's go quickly. No, don't look back. They sense fear.

Sonic: Um... Gulp?

While Sonic and his friends help Blu fly, a monkey jumped on a pole.

The monkeys are stealing peoples things.

The monkeys are having a party.

Nigel appeared.

Nigel: Hello, boys. Seems like you've had a busy day.

Monkey Leader: What? This? This is just some stuff we found. Right, boys?

Monkeys: Yeah.

Nigel: I'm not interested in your nicked knick-knacks. Your burgled baubles bore me. There are two blue macaws out there with a blue hedgehog and his animal and human friends and I need your multitude of eyes to help me find them.

Monkey Leader: Oh, yeah? What's in it for us?

Nigel: Well, that's a fair question.

Nigel grabs the monkey leader.

Nigel: Let's discuss it.

The monkey leader falls down.

Nigel: I certainly see your point, but what could I possibly do for you in return?

Monkey Leader: Save me! Save me!

Nigel: Well, that's a thought. Yeah. But is it enoguh? I don't want to feel like I'm cheating you.

Monkey Leader: Help me! Help me! No, no! We'll do it, we'll do it. Save me, please. Save me!

Nigel grabs the monkey leader's tail.

Nigel: All right, you've twisted my wing. Deal.

He drops the monkey leader to the ground safely.

Nigel: Now then? Any more questions? No? Good. You will spread out and you will find these macaws with the blue hedgehog and his human and animal friends by the end of the day or it's flying lessons for everyone! Go!

Monkeys runs off to find Sonic and his friends.

Nigel: Go do your monkey business.

With Sonic and the others.

Sonic: Well, that's not so bad.

Rachel: This mountain is four feet long.

Blu gets scared.

Blu: I've changed my mind, yeah. Maybe we can find a bus schedule or something.

June: Or maybe we can tap his scaredness out of his head.

Rafael: Come on, you're not going to back out now. Not in front of the lady.

Blu: Okay, yeah. Yeah, sure.

Rafael: All right, that's the spirit.

Daffy: Um... I'm going to the beach.

Fuyuki: Me too!

Keroro: Don't forget about me!

Everybody except Sonic, Nancy, Aqua, Shadow, Blu, Jewel and Rafael went to the beach.

Nancy: Well, looks like we're the only ones left.

Jewel: You sure you're up for this?

Blu: Yeah, yeah. I mean, it's not like we're just hurling ourselves off a mountain or something. Right?

Rafael: Actually that was pretty much my entire plan.

Blu: What?

Rafael: Don't worry, Blu, it's in your DNA. And if our featherless friends can do it, how hard can it be?

Aqua: We'll keep an eye on you if you fall.

Sonic: Yeah. What's the worst that could happen?

Man: Wait, wait!

A man was screaming.

Man: Mommy!

Rafael: Fun, right?

Blu: Yeah. Fun.

Blu was freaking out.

Rafael: Okay. I need you two to get closer.

Blu and Jewel got closer.

Rafael: Closer.

Blu and Jewel got closer again.

Rafael: Closer.

Blu and Jewel got closer until they were together.

Rafael: Nice.

Sonic: Is he doing this so Blu and Jewel will fall in love?

Nancy: I don't know.

Rafael: Now put your wings around each other.

Blu: What?

Rafael: Come on, amigo! It's not like she's going to bite! Will you?

Jewel: We'll see.

Sonic: Yep. He is.

Rafael: Now, you flap our right wing, you flap your left wing, and together you fly.

Blu: But this doesn't seem aerodynamically possible.

Rafael: You think too much. Flying is not what you think up here, it's what you feel in here.

Sonic: In his heart?

Sonic and Nancy looked at each other confussed.

Rafael: And when you feel the rhythm of your heart, it's like samba. You fly!

Rafael flies high in the sky.

Rafael: See? It's easy!

Blu: Easy? Easy for you to say, because from here it looks really, really hard.

Jewel: Hey, if you want to see Linda again, this is the only way.

Sonic: Yeah. When I go to my super form, I fly. It's as easy as pie.

Blu: Okay. You're right.

Jewel: Yes, we are.

Blu: This is for Linda.

Jewel: Right.

Blu: Keep it simple.

Jewel: Easy breezy.

Blu: Thrust, lift, drag...

Jewel: Come on! Let's go!

Blu: Wait!

Jewel: Inside, outside, inside, outside.

Blu: Inside, outside, inside, outside.

Jewel: Come on, Blu! You can do it!

Blu: I can do it. I can do it. I can do it. I can't do it!

Blu holds on to the mountain.

Jewel: Not again!

Blu and Jewel falls down.

Sonic: Oh boy!

Sonic zooms off to save Blu and Jewel.

Blu and Jewel land on a air craft where people glide on.

Blu: Am I dead?

Jewel: No! We're still alive!

Blu: Wow! This is incredible. Wow. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Jewel: See what you've been missing?

Blu: Yeah.

Rafael: All right, Blu, you're flying! Sort of. Not really, but do you feel it?

Blu: Yes! I do feel it.

Blu was about to fly.

Jewel: No, no Blu! Wait!

They fell of the air craft.

They land on another mountain.

Sonic: Aw man...

June: What just happend?

Sonic: Blu freaked out and now he and Jewel are on another mountain.

Sonic climbs up to get Blu and Jewel.

Nancy: Be careful, Sonic.

Sonic: Blu! Jewel! I'm coming to get you! So don't move!

Sonic was about to get the blue macaws.

Blu: We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die!

Jewel: Blu!

Blu jumps off the mountain.

Sonic: No!

They land on a man's head freaking him out. They went to the beach.

Blu and Jewel hold on to a ball. A boy kicks the ball to a volie ball net. As the ball hits everywhere, Blu and Jewel let go of the ball and they were hit by a surfboard.

Sonic: Dang it!

Sonic stomp his foot as the mountain cracks making it fall down with Sonic falling down.

Sonic: !

Sonic was hit to the sand very hard.

Rafael was very upset.

Rafael: You did not feel it in here.

Jewel spits out sand.

Jewel: You think?

Nancy sees a truck.

Nancy: A truck!

Rafael: Let's catch a ride to Luiz. Hurry you two.

Blu: Okay. Last of the species here.

Jewel: Move it!

Blu: Hey. Wait up.

Rafael: Come on, lovebirds.

June and Thomas: We are not lovebirds!

Everybody jumps up to the truck.

Rafael: You made it.

Blu: I would love to go five minutes without almost getting killed. Is that too much to ask?

Jewel: For a bird who can't fly, oh, yeah.

Sonic: So much for lessons.

With Linda, T lio, and Fernando.

T lio: They're starting to close off the streets for Carnaval. You better be right, kid. Because we're rinning out of time.

As they drive to the city, a crowd of people was here.

T lio: I'll never be able to get my car through this crowd.

Fernando: Don't worry, I'm on it.

Fernando is riding a motorcycle with Linda and T lio on the back.

T lio: Hey, kid, how did you get this bike?

Fernando: I traded it for your Jeep.

T lio: What?

Fernando: Yeah, it's in great condition. Well, good condition! Hey! Out of the way!

Linda: Look out!

Fernando: Hold on!

With Sonic and his friends.

Blu and Jewel fell the truck. A mango fell on Blu's head.

Blu: Ow!

June and Thomas jumped off the truck, Thomas accidentlly stepped on June's foot.

June: Meow! What was that for?

Thomas: What? Stepping on your foot? Well, that is for yelling at me!

June: Oh! You ask for it!

June punches Thomas.

Thomas gets mad.

June and Thomas start punching and kicking.

Jewel: I'm going to chew through my own leg if this doesn't come off soon.

Nancy: And I'm going to scream if Thomas and June stop arguing soon.

Rafael: Relax. If I know Luiz, we're right where we want to be.

Thomas: Well, I can't wait to get this handcuff off so I will stay away from this cat!

June: Ugh!

Nico: Hey! Rafi! If it isn't the king of Carnaval!

Rafael: Nico! Pedro! What up, family?

Pedro: Where you been hiding yourself, bird?

Nico: Man, I thought you were dead.

Pedro: Hold up! Rewind. Ain't that the bird from the cage?

Nico: I think our love lessons went down smooth.

Sonic: So you were the ones who learn Blu to fall in love.

June: That might explain the love-hawk.

Pedro: You work fast.

Nico: Baby got beak.

Pedro: You was locked up and now you're rolling with a hot-wing. I want to be like you.

Blu: No, it's not what you think. We're just chained together.

Nico: Hey, I'm not judging you.

Pedro: Keep it spicy.

Nico: Oh, yeah.

Rafael: Hey, guys, we're looking for Luiz. Have you seen him?

Pedro: Yeah, I seen him, but you didn't, because you just missed him. He took the trolley back to the garage.

Jewel: Great.

Sonic: Well, let's go find him.

Nancy: Um... I don't know.

Nico: Relax, baby bird. You could catch the next one.

Pedro: Yeah, it's time to take it to the next level.

Blu: What's wrong with this level?

Pedro: Come on! This ain't the level. The next level's the level. You got to shake your tail feathers.

Blu: We got to get this chain off first.

Rafael: Come on, lovebirds! You're in Rio! You should enjoy it!

Nico: Yeah! Live a little

June and Thomas: We are not lovebirds!

A monkey popped out of the box. It takes the picture to give a signal. Another monkey hits another monkey with banoculurs. It gave the signal to another monkey. The monkey texts to the monkey leader.

Monkey Leader got the text.

Monkey Leader: We got them.

With Sonic and the others.

Sonic: Whoa. Cool.

Nancy: Amazing.

Nico: Welcome to paradise!

Rafael: Some party, huh?

Sonic: It's so weird.

June: And awesome!

Blu: This is the coolest place I've ever seen. Despite all the obvious healt code violations.

Rafael: I like you! Nothing you say makes any sense.

Sonic: Seriously.

Nico: All right, everyone, listen up! Rafi has some special guests from out of town and let's show them some love, because I don't think they get out much.

Pedro: Yo, yo, yo. Everybody [ut their wings together and clap them as loud as you can. Flap them. Clap them. I don't care, slap them.

Pedro started squawking.

Nico: Party in the Ipanema, baby.

Sonic: Care to dance, Nancy?

Nancy: Why yes.

Pedro and Nico: I wanna party. I wanna samba. I wanna party. I wanna samba. I wanna party. And live my life.

Nico: Life.

Pedro and Nico: I wanna party.

Nico: Party.

Pedro and Nico: And fly.

Nico: High! I'm gonna fly. Fly just like a bird.

Pedro: But you are a bird.

Nico: Oh, yeah, you're right. So let me fly just like a rocket then.

Pedro: Okay.

Nico: Fly so high. Where I need to come down for oxygen. 'Cause once we start it. Baby, ain't no, ain't no stopping then. 'Cause I just want to live my life and party. All I want is to be free. And rock my body.

Pedro: Okay.

Nico: I've been around the world. And I want to live my life in Rio. ;Cause I Riom 'cause I Rio realize.

Blu was dancing to the beat.

Jewel: What are you doing?

Blu: I don't know.

Rafael: All right, Blu!

Natsumi: Has he lost his marbles?

Pedro and Nico: And fly!

Pedro: I'm that samba, samba master. Master, master, master, master. Push out sound from a ghetto blaster. Blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster.

Rafael: Hey. She likes you.

Blu: What are you talking about? Haven't you been listening?

Rafael: No, but I've been watching. Just be yourself. Go on.

Pedro and Nico: I wanna samba.

Nico: Party.

Pedro and Nico: I wanna party.

Nico: Party.

Pedro and Nico: I wanna samba.

Nico: Party.

Pedro and Nico: I wanna party.

Nico: Party.

Pedro and Nico: And live my life.

Nico: My life.

Pedro and Nico: I want to party.

Nico: Party.

Pedro and Nico: And fly.

Nancy: Wow! Blu and Jewel are great.

Sonic: Yeah.

Jewel was singing very soft.

June: That was amazing guys.

Blu: Thanks.

Pedro: All right, now who would like to sing this song called Shakespeare?

Rachel: Um... Not me.

Nico: How about that purple cat?

June: What? No, no. I can't...

Thomas: Come on.

Thomas drags June to the stage.

Pedro: Okay, cat. Sing!

June: I can't...

Thomas: Just try.

June: Um... Okay... Uh... I saw you there, so beautiful You stopped and stared, so magical Then you asked me for my name And we took an up town train Before you leave, get up to go I wanna know

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know What do you like? before you go

You walk me home, so wonderful It stats to snow, it's incredible Now we're walking up my street

And you slowly turn to me You're 3 inches from my lips But before we do this

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know What do you like? before you go oh oh

Nancy: Wow! She's good!

Sonic: Too good!

June: Show me the place where you come from and the places you dream of I wanna know everything you are But before we get that far Do you like, I need to know Do you like, before you go

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday? Just you and me on a Sunday Do you like kissing when it's raining? Making faces in the station?

Cause I like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely Watching movies on Sunday kissing when it's raining Making faces in the station Do you like, yea yea yea yea

Pedro: Let's here it for... What's your name?

June: June.

Pedro: June!

Everybody cheers for June!

Thomas: I didn't know you could sing.

June: I didn't either.

Sonic: Hey, Nancy.

Nancy: Yes?

Soinc: I have something to tell you.

Nancy: Me too.

Sonic and Nancy blushed.

Nancy: You go first.

Sonic: Okay. I-

Suddenly, the lights are on.

Monkeys jumped from box to box.

June: Monkeys?

Conan: Marmosets. Very intellegant.

Mauro: You two are coming with me.

Jewel: In your monkey dreams.

Jewel spits.

Blu: Yeah.

Blu spits. But it was on his beak.

Blu: That was meant for you.

Mauro chuckled.

Rafael: Come on. Can we all just get along?

Nancy: Sonic?

Mauro: This isn't your fight, big-nose.

Sonic: Hey! Leave my friends alone! If you want to bully with them. You'll have to go through me!

All: And us!

Pedro: Yeah, little King Kong.

Nancy: I'm not liking this at all.

Pedro: Birds versus monkeys!

The birds charged.

Mauro: Get them!

The monkeys charged and they fight.

Pedro throws berries at the monkeys.

Pedro: Yippee-kai-yay, monkey man!

Nancy: Stop! We shouldn't fight!

Mauro attacks Blu.

Jewel pulls the chain

Rafael dodges the monkeys.

Rafael: Missed.

Rafael hits another monkey.

Jewel: We got to go!

The monkeys stop them.

Rachel: A dead end!

Keroro: Kero...

Oswald: Let me have them! Let me have them!

Koyuki: What are we going to do?

Bird: Need a lift?

The bird lifts Sonic and his friends from the monkeys.

Nico throws his bottle cap hat at the monkeys.

Nico: Take that, you funky monkey!

The bird drops Sonic and the others to the trolley roof.

Blu: Thank you!

Bird: Anytime!

Pedro: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Blu: Man, we threw down!

Fuyuki: Yeah, and we scared them off!

Rafael: You guys were like fire and ice.

Thomas: You two make a great team.

June: Yeah.

Sonic: You were Yin and Yang!

Nico: Thunder and lightning!

Nancy: Brother and sister.

Pedro: Hip and hop!

Blu: Cheese and sprinkles!

Keroro: Or cheese and crackers!

Pedro: Huh?

Blu: It's a Minnesota thing.

Sonic: And the SGT always do something stupid.

Keroro: You've better believe it!

Everybody laughed.

Rafael: You see? Nothing you say makes any sense.

With Linda, T lio and Fernando.

Fernando: Come on, follow me.

Linda and T lio moaned.

Fernando looked around, but he saw nothing.

Fernando: What?

Linda and T lio went in to.

Fernando: But the birds were here.

T lio: Yeah, sure they were, kid.

Fernando: I swear, the birds were right here.

Linda: Well, how do you know?

Fernando: Because I'm... I'm the one who took them.

Linda: You!

Fernando: I didn't want to hurt anybody, I needed the money.

Linda: But Fernando, I trusted you!

Fernando: I know, but...

They heard laughing.

Tipa: Man, that's good.

Fernando: Hey, guys.

Armando: What are you doing here?

Fernando: I just wanted to see if you had any work for me.

Tipa: Well, if you were here two hours ago, you could've helped us load the... Ow! What?

Armando: Shut up.

Fernando: So, why are you guys dressed for Carnaval?

Tipa: So no one will notice us when we smuggle these... Ow!

Armando: Shut up!

Tipa: We made a float.

Fernando: Oh! A float! So you guysnare going to the parade. Can I come? I'm a great dancer.

Tipa: Can he come? Come on, please. Three is better than two.

Armando: Fine. We got to hurry though.

Tipa: Whoa! I almost forgot. Where did I put it? I thought it was right here.

T lio grabs a chicken hat.

Tipa: There it is. Got it. Let's go.

Armando: Hurry up, kid.

Tipa: Can he ride on the plane with us, too?

Armando: Shut up!

T lio: No. We can't let them get on that plane.

T lio started the motorcycle.

Linda: You can drive a motorcycle, right?

T lio: You insult me.

The motorcycle starts driving by itself without Linda and T lio. Then it was hit by a wall.

T lio: No, I can't drive a motorcycle.

Linda starts the motorcycle.

Linda: It's just like riding a snowmobile.

Linda and T lio headed to Carnaval.

With Nigel.

Nigel was not happy.

Nigel: What happened?

Mauro: Papa?

Nigel: What happened?

A bird comes out of the box, flies away. But Nigel grabs it.

Bird: Oh, no! Let me go.

Nigel: Stop your chirping and talk to me!

Bird: No, no. I don't know anything. Help!

Nigel: When I bite down on your head, will it go "pop", or will it go "crack"? Where are the cerukean birds with that blue hedgehog and his human and animal friends? That means blue, by the way.

Bird: They escaped. Went to Luiz.

Nigel: Anything else?

Bird: They said you were very nice.

Nigel: Did they? Liar.

Bird: And handsome, too.

Nigel throws the bird away.

Nigel: Never send a monkey to do a bird's job.

Nigel flies away.

With Sonic and the others.

Everybody waits for the trolley to stop so they could find Luiz.

Blu looks at his friends.

Nancy: Go on. Talk to her.

Daffy: What's a guy gonna do?

Blu: Don't worry. I got it.

Rafael: There he goes. That's my boy.

June: Ugh. I don't want to see it.

June falls asleep.

Blu was about to puts his wing around Jewel. Jewel saw it.

Blu: Is it hot? I think I'm sweating. I didn't even think that was biologically possible, and yey, look.

Blu shows Jewel his wing.

Jewel: Wow.

Nico: Yeah, that's your boy, all right.

Rafael: Okay, so he needs a little help.

Sakura: Maybe if he tried something else.

Rafael: Come on, let's give him some. Set the mood.

Nancy: Mood?

Pedro: All right, look, I'm on it. I know how to set the mood. Check it out. Get a, Get a, Get a, Get a girl. Get, Get, Get, Get a girl. Take her, take her to the floor. Show her, show her how you roll. Drop it, drop it, drop it low. Drop it low, drop-drop it low.

Rafael: What kind of mood is that?

Oswald: It sounds horrible.

Nico: Pedro, Pedro, a little too aggressive. I'm not hating on your creativity, but I think I got this one. Follow my lead.

Nancy: What's he going to do?

Aqua: Something stupid.

June: Well, whatever it is, it's has to be way better than Sakura's.

Sakura: Come again?

June: Nothing. I didn't say anything.

Sakura: Good.

Nico whistles.

Pedro plays some strings.

Rafael: Now, that's more like it.

Rafael grabs some flowers fall down on Blu and Jewel.

Nico: Wasn't really thinking. Wasn't looking. Wasn't searching for an answer. In the moonlight. When I saw your face.

Jewel: Wow! What a beautiful sunset.

Blu: Yeah.

Rafael: Psst! Blu. Down here. Just tell her, "You have beautiful eyes."

Blu: That's good. Great idea. I have beautiful eyes.

Jewel: Yeah, okay. Sure, they're nice.

Rafael: No, her eyes. Her eyes.

Blu: Right, yeah. Your eyes, your eyes are great, not mine. I mean, mine are okay. But yours, I bet you can see right through them.

Rafael: Blu! Just tell her how you feel.

Blu: Jewel.

Jewel: Yeah.

Blu: I've been wanting to tell you that I... That I...

Blu swallowed a flower and he started to choke.

Jewel: How sweet. You're getting choked up. Oh! You're choking! Okay! All right! Come on, Blu, move with me. Stay with me, Blu.

Nico stops singing.

Jewel: One more, come on. One more time!

Nancy: Awkward.

Rafael: Yep, that's my boy.

Nico makes big explosin. 


	3. Chapter 3

The trolley stops.

Sonic: We're here.

June: It's about time.

Rafael: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Luiz's garage.

Everybody wents in.

Blu: After you.

Jewel: No, no, you first.

Blu: Please. I insit.

Both: Okay.

They both knock their heads. Then they both laugh.

Jewel: Guess this is it.

Blu: Yeah. Quite an adventure.

Jewel: End of the line.

Blu: Yes.

Jewel: Guess things like this don't happen in Tiny-soda.

Blu: Tiny-soda? Wait, Minnesota.

Jewel: Yeah.

Blu: That's very good. That's very funny actually.

Rafael: Luiz! Are you here, Luiz? Hey, buddy! I got some friends I want you to meet.

A dog appeares from a car and attacks Sonic and his friends.

June: Dog!

Pedro and Nico screamed.

Nico: Go!

Blu and Jewel screamed too.

Blu and Jewel: Inside, outside, inside outside!

The dog grabs Blu and Jewel.

The dog laughs.

Dog: I got you's good.

Blu and Jewel: What?

Dog: I could've ripped your throats out, but I didn't. But I could of.

Rafael: Hey, Luiz! Stop scaring my friends.

June: That scary looking dog is Luiz?

Luiz: Hey, Rafi, come here! Where you've been? You look good.

Jewel: Wait. Luiz is a bulldog?

Luiz: You got something against dogs.

Jewel: I do when they're drooling on me.

Luiz: It's a medical condition.

Rafael: No, hey, amigo, we really need you.

Luiz: She's mean, bro.

Rafael: Luiz, come on, please, please. We need your help.

Sonic: Know anything about chains?

Luiz: Hmm. I think I know what to do.

Nancy: I hope it's not dangerous.

Blu: Are you sure this is safe?

Luiz: Sure. There's nothing to it.

June: I wonder that thing will work on handcuffs?

Shadow: I doubt that.

Luiz: Now, if something goes wrong, scream really loud! Because I can't hear too good with this thing on. Hey, Rafi! Get the switch, please.

Rafael: Don't worry. He's a professinal.

The drill starts.

Nancy: Not good.

Luiz: Now, try not to move! I can't really see out of this thing, either!

Luiz pushes Blu and Jewel to the drill, but his slabber went to the floor and he slipped, Blu was swinging around freaking out.

Luiz: Hey! Where did you go?

Blu and Jewel fall, but Luiz grab the chain, with the help of the drooling, Blu and Jewel's feet slipped off. Luiz spits out the chain.

Blu: Eww! Gross.

Blu gasps.

Blu: But I'm free. Jewel! Jewel! We're free! Slimy, but free. Contaminated probably, but free. Can you believe it's finally...over.

Jewel: Yeah! Come on, guys, let's go!

Nico: What are we standing around for? It's Carnaval!

June: Of course. Drooling. Why didn't we think of that?

Shadow: You have to wait until you and Thomas apoligies.

Pedro: Oh, yeah!

Luiz: Yep. I know just how you feel. Watching them up there makes you want to chase them and grab them in your mouth and bite their heads off, huh?

Luiz starts to laugh.

Luiz: I'm just kidding, bro. Yeah, chasing them is plenty.

Sonic: I'm sorry you can't fly like the other birds.

Nancy: Yeah.

Jewel: I'm flying, flying just like a bird!

Pedro: Jewel, but you are a bird!

Jewel sees Blu leaving.

Jewel: Hey! Where you going?

Blu didn't say anything.

Jewel: Blu?

Blu stops.

Jewel: Blu, what's wrong?

Blu: Nothing. Everything is perfect. You'll be off to the rainforest, I'll be back with Linda, just like we planned.

Jewel was about to say something.

Nico: Hey, birds! Stop yapping and start flapping! Let's go!

Jewel: I guess, I thought, maybe...

Blu: What? That you'd come to Minnesota? Great, I guess I'll knit you a scarf.

Jewel: No, that's not what I meant.

Blu: Look, Jewel, I can't spend my life walking around following you wherever you're going.

Jewel: Hey, it's not my fault you can't fly.

Sonic: This is not the way we planned it.

Pedro: Awkward.

Nancy: I don't understand.

Aqua: Are they arguing because of June and Thomas arguing all the time?

Sonic: I don't know.

Rafael: Okay, okay. You know what? This is good. Just clear the air. Just be completely honest with each other.

Blu: You want honesty? Fine, I can be honest.

Nancy: Oh. Thank goodness.

Blu: I don't belong here.

Nancy: Of cousre not.

Blu: In fact, I never wanted to come here in the first place. And... and... And you know what?

Sonic: What?

Nancy: No, no, don't say it.

Blu: I hate samba.

Rafael gasps.

Sonic: Oh boy.

Nancy: Blu!

Nico starts crying.

Pedro: Hey! That's a little too far.

Nico: Make the mean bird take it back.

Blu: Yeah, I said it. Every song sounds exactly the same. Tico, taco, ya, ya, ya. Tico, taco, ya, ya, ya.

Blu groans.

Blu: I'm tico, taco out of here.

Jewel: Fine! See you around, pet!

Rafael: No, wait, wait. Come back! You belong together! You are Juliet to his Romeo! Sure, they both die in the end, but you get my point! Young love. Always so melodramatic.

June: Well, if it haven't been Thomas dating a girl, they wouldn't be arguing.

Thomas: What?

Nancy: You're still adding to that whole girl thing, again?

June: Yeah! If she haven't kissed him we would be handcuffed together!

Thomas: Wait, is that's what bothering you? You think that she kissed me?

June: Yeah!

Thomas: I was cleaning her shirt. It had a stain on it. I have to wipe it off. She's not really my type.

June: Really?

Thomas: Yeah.

June: Oh. That's so nice of her.

Thomas: Are we still friends again?

June: Yeah.

Shadow: That not gonna happen. You have to apoligies.

Nancy: True. But what about Blu and Jewel?

June: Oh my god. What have we done? We were to busy arguing that whole kissing thing that we made Blu and Jewel argue! We have to find Blu!

Thomas: Right!

Sonic: We'll come too. Shadow, you take Pedro, Nico, Koyuki, Oswald, Sgt. Keroro, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Daffy, Conan and Rachel to find Jewel.

Shadow: Okay, when we get Blu and Jewel, we'll meet back here.

Aqua: Yes. You be careful.

Sonic: Come on, guys.

Sonic, Dororo, Aqua, Nancy, June, Thomas and Sakura go after Blu.

Rafael: All right, boys, go after her.

Shadow, Pedro, Nico, Oswald, Keroro, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Koyuki, Daffy, Conan and Rachel go after Jewel.

Rafael: Blu! Come back here. Come on!

Rafael followed Sonic and the others.

Luiz: Yeah! I'm ready for Carnaval! Who wants to ride in my fruit. You left without me. That's messed up.

With Shadow and the others.

They were on the Tornado.

Koyuki sees Jewel.

Koyuki: I found her!

Shadow: Let's talk to her.

Pedro: Jewels! Jewels!

Nico: Wait up!

Daffy: I wonder why she's so fast?

Shadow: Who cares!

Jewel was crying.

Nigel captured Jewel.

Nigel: Going somewhere, pretty bird?

Shadow: Nigel!

Oswald: Let go of Jewel! Fight like a man!

Nigel: Oh If you move, I'll cut her neck.

Jewel: Yeah. I was just on my way to claw your eyes out!

Nico: Jewel!

Nigel grabs Jewel again.

Nigel: Temper, temper.

Shadow: You let go of her!

Nigel: Surrander, or her throat gets cut.

Shadow went into a big silent, then went to say.

Shadow: You win.

Nigel: Good. Now come along, my dear. We're going to a parade. Everybody loves a parade.

Nigel laughs maniacally.

Shadow and the others followed Nigel.

Daffy: You're dispicable.

Jewel: Let go of me!

Pedro: Hey! Get back here! Ain't nobody messing with a friend of Pedro, I ain't having it! It's on!

Nico: On? Did you see the talons on that guy?

Pedro: Talons? Maybe it's on next time. Rafi!

Nico: Help!

Pedro: Help! Little help!

With Sonic and the others.

Sonic: Hey Blu.

Blu: Sonic, quit following me. You're going in the wrong direction. Isn't Carnaval that way?

Rafael: I'm not going to Carnaval. No, I'm going home.

Blu: But I thought you loved Carnaval.

Rafael: I do. But I love my family much more. And that's a choice I made with this. Not with this.

June: Listen Blu. We need to talk. You and Jewel have to be together and apoligies.

Blu: Why?

Thomas: Cause you two are meant to be. You have to apoligies.

June: Yeah. You and Jewel are acting like me and Thomas. And me and Thomas are acting my Mom and Dad.

Flashback.

June's Mom: You cheated on me?

June's Dad: It was just a kiss!

June's Mom: How could you do this to me?

June's Dad: She made me do it!

June's Mom: Well, I think we should have a divorce!

June's Dad: Well, I think so too!

Young June: Daddy?

June's Dad: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Flashback ended.

June: If Daddy never kiss another woman, he wouldn't marry Grace, and I didn't joined you guys.

Blu: That was so sad.

Thomas: So you have to apoligies.

June: And I guess we should have apoligies in the first place, right Thomas?

Thomas: Yeah.

Nancy smiles.

Nico: Blu!

Pedro: Hey, Blu! Blu! I was flying and then I saw this big cockatoo!

Nico: With big ninja talons!

Pedro: This cockatoo was ugly! Anyway, that's not the point.

Nico: And then Jewel was there, and he snatched Jewel up. Like he snatched her up. and Shadow and the others surrandered. And then he was like, "You're coming with me, you little princess."

Pedro: And Jewel was like, "I ain't your princess, leave me alone." And I was like, "What?"

Nico: Then he was like, "What?"

Blu: Stop! Just tell me what happened.

Dororo: Yes. Tell us. Where's Koyuki?

Pedro: He got Jewel, man! Including your friends, Sonic!

Pedro and Nico: And he's taking them to the parade.

Sonic: What?

June: Oh! This is our faults!

Thomas: Yeah! If June and I haven't been arguing, this wouldn't happen!

Blu: No. It's not your faults. This is all my fault.

Aqua: What are we going to do?

Blu: Let's fly.

Sonic: All right! Let's do it!

Sonic and the others headed to the parade.

Luiz: Carnaval, here we come!

Nico: Hey, dog, I'm drowning back here!

Luiz: You will get wet on this ride!

Sakura: I don't even know what that means!

With Marcel.

Marcel: Come on, come on, come on. Where are these guys?

Marcel sees the most beautiful float in the world.

Marcel: Whoa! Yes. Nice. Very nice.

Tipa: Marcel! Woo Hoo! Marcel!

Tipa was riding a chicken float.

Marcel: Oh, boy.

Tipa: We're a chicken! Come on, Fernando! Dance!

Tipa was acting like a chicken.

Marcel: Idiots.

With Linda and T lio.

Linda: Excuse me. Coming through! Watch your feet. Whoops! Sorry.

They made it to the parade. But they have to dress up as preformers.

T lio came out as a macaw. He looks at the mirror.

T lio: Wow. Cyanopsitta spixxi.

T lio acts like a macaw.

Linda: T lio?

T lio: Linda. I was just...

Linda came out as a macaw too.

Linda: I look ridiculous, don't I?

T lio and Linda were getting close, but they bonch each other.

Linda: Sorry.

T lio: Oh! The parade. It's about to start.

Linda and T lio go to the parade.

T lio: Okay, just follow my lead. Act naturally.

T lio acts like a macaw.

Linda acts like a macaw too.

Linda: Whoa!

T lio: Are you okay?

Linda: Yeah.

T lio: Come on.

Linda: Blu?

T lio: Blu!

T lio acts like a macaw again.

Linda: Blu! Blu!

A man came to Linda saying some weird language.

Linda: What? Wait, wait! No, no. I am looking for a bluebird. Birdo?

The man says birdo.

Linda: Birdo! Yes!

The man wants Linda to be at the parade.

Linda: Okay. Wait! What are you doing? T lio! Hey! Let me out!

T lio is still acting like a macaw. Then he started coughing.

Linda: T lio! This is not good. This is not good. This is... Cheese and sprinkles. Okay, you can bring me down now! I think we're done here!

Tipa and Armando were dancing.

Tipa: I think they like my moves. Hey. Keep dancing, egg-boy.

Shadow and the others are inside the chicken float. Trapped.

Natsumi: You know, if you haven't surrander, we wouldn't be here in the first place!

Shadow: Don't worry, I have a plan.

Daffy: What is it? Another surrander.

Shadow: No.

Koyuki: Poor Jewel. She looks sad.

Nigel: One down and one to go.

Jewel: You'll never find him. He's already gone.

Nigel: I don't need to find him. He'll find you.

Fuyuki: I think Nigel wants to kill Blu. Wait if that's true...

Keroro: Kero...

Sonic and the others made it to Carnaval.

Luiz: This is the spit! Yeah baby! Now, I could get my freak on!

Blu: Luiz, please! Rescue first. Freak later. Come on!

Luiz: Out of my way, people!

Rafael: All right, guys! I'll fly ahead and look for Jewel.

Nancy: Good luck!

Rafael: Hello, ladies.

Pedro: Mr. Big-nose! Hold up!

The man wants Linda to dance.

Linda: What?

T lio: Linda? Excuse me. Excuse me. Linda!

T lio founded Linda.

T lio: Linda!

The man is mad.

Linda: In English!

T lio: Linda! Linda! You've got to shake your trushy!

Linda: No! We don't shake our tushies in Minnesota!

Luiz was barking.

Luiz: Hot dog! Coming through!

Sakura: I hope this works!

The tire is going flat.

Linda found Blu.

Linda: Blu! T lio! T lio! I saw Blu!

T lio: What?

Linda: Hold on, Blu! I'm coming for you! Blu!

Blu turns around.

Linda: Blu!

Soinc: Who the heck is that chick?

Blu: Linda!

Nancy: That samba lady is Linda?

June: Are you sure?

Blu: Linda? Wait!

Linda was dancing.

Rafael: Blu, we found them!

Sonic: Where are they?

Pedro: They're on some weird chicken float!

Rafael: Come on!

Blu: Let's go get Jewel.

Sonic: Got it! Let's go!

Everybody follows Rafael.

Linda: Wait, Blu! Where are you going?

Linda is still dancing.

Linda: Okay.

Linda laughs, but she falls off the float.

T lio catches Linda.

Linda: I saw Blu! He's riding on a bulldog!

T lio: What?

Sonic: Where is it?

Blu: There they are! That's the float!

Luiz: That float is a crime in itself!

Blu was hit.

Sonic: Blu!

Sonic runs off to get Blu. He picks up Blu. He saw a skateboard.

Sonic: Climb on my head!

Blu climbs on Sonic's head.

Sonic jumps on the skateboard and skates to the chicken float.

Linda: There he is! He's on that hedgehog's head!

Sonic jumps off the skateboard and he made it to the chicken float.

Sonic: Sorry I'm late.

Daffy: It's about time.

Blu: Hey, Jewel.

Jewel: Blu!

Blu: I'm gonna get you out of here.

Jewel: No. No, Blu, you can't be here. You have to go. Nigel...

Nigel attacks Blu and he puts him in a cage

Nigel: Hello, pretty bird. So kind of you to join our little soiree.

Nigel scratches Sonic's face.

Sonic: Ow!

Nigel: And I see you brought the hedgehog.

Blu: Come on. You really think I came alone? I got nine of the roughest, meanest,

craziest people in all of Rio right behind me.

Pedro: You heard that, guys? We're saved! That's right. That's right.

Nico: I think he means us.

Pedro: Oh.

Nancy: I'm sorry, Sonic. I couldn't help myself.

Nigel sighs.

Nigel: Love. It's such a powerful and stupid thing.

Nigel flies over to Marcel.

Marcel: Yes. Well done, Nigel.

Linda and T lio followed the chicken float.

Linda: Out of the way. Sorry, Wait! Wait!

Tipa: We actually made it! Hey, Marcel! Can we do this again next year? Please? Please? Could I drive next year, too?

Linda: Wait! Come back!

T lio follows the chicken float, but Linda pulled up.

Linda: Get in!

They drived after the chicken float.

Luiz: I don't know how I got up here, but I ain't never coming down!

At the airport.

Sonic and his friends aboard the plane.

Tipa: Come on, kid.

Fernando turn around. He walks up to Blu and Jewel.

Fernando: I'm gonna get you guys out of here.

Nigel squawks at Fernando.

Marcel: What do you think you're doing?

Fernando: Nothing.

Marcel: You shouldn't have done that. Come on.

Fernando looks at Blu and Jewel. Then he bites Marcel.

Marcel: Ow!

Fernando runs away.

Sonic: Go Fernando!

Marcel: Just forget him! Get the birds!

T lio sees the plane taking off.

T lio: They're getting away!

Linda: We'll see about that.

T lio: Watch out!

Marcel: We did it, boys.

Armando: Yes! We did it!

Tipa: We're the best!

Marcel: Is that a float?

Tipa: Wow! Look at the detail on that ting.

Marcel: Pull up you, idiot! Pull up!

The men scream. The plane went flying away.

Linda: Blu! Blu! Oh, Blu.

Linda starts crying.

With Sonic and the others.

Sonic: Man, this sucks. If only if we had the Chaos Emeralds, we would-

June pulls out a red Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: June! I forgot, you had that with you all the along.

June: It will help you and Shadow go super.

June throws the Chaos Emerald to Sonic.

Sonic catches it. Then he looks at the birds.

Rafael: Sorry, Eva, I'm not gonna be home for dinner.

Blu was pulling the fire extingasher.

Jewel: What are you doing?

Blu: I'm gonna pop this cage open like a soda can.

Sakura: Oh no.

Daffy: Let's hope this fails.

Blu hits the cage.

The fire extingasher falls down to the ground.

Blu is free.

Nico: Now, that's popping!

Sonic breaks the lock freeing Shadow.

Sonic: Okay Shadow, let's go fight those smugglers!

Shadow: Right!

Sonic and Shadow go to their super forms and they fly out to stop Marcel and his gang.

Blu takes the lock away freeing Jewel.

Blu: Hurry! We've got to help the others.

Blu and Jewel frees the birds, including Nancy and the others.

Pedro: Come on!

Nancy pulls the switch.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow are about to use Chaos Control.

Marcel went to look what's going on.

Super Sonic: Alright, guys, we the door is open, you escape while me and Shadow Chaos Control this plane.

The door of the plane is open.

Super Sonic: Now!

Blu: Go! Go! Go!

Pedro: Freedom!

All the birds are free.

Jewel: Come on! Come on! We need to get out!

Nancy: Sonic, Chaos Control us out of here.

Super Sonic: Right!

Blu: Wait, wait, wait!

Super Sonic: Oh! What now?

Nancy: Blu still can't fly.

Jewel: It's okay. Hey, it's okay. We'll figure this out together. Right?

Super Sonic heard June's scream.

Super Sonic: Shadow, don't use Chaos Control!

Nigel grabs Blu.

Super Sonic: Nigel!

Jewel: Let him go!

Jewel attacks Nigel.

Nigel tackles Jewel.

Jewel gets hit by a wall.

A cage fell on Jewel's wing.

Jewel: Ow!

Blu: Jewel!

Jewel: My wing.

Nigel: Oh, pity. Now we have two useless, flightless birds.

Super Sonic: You monster!

Super Sonic rushes over to the fire extingasher. He hooks Nigel's leg.

Nigel: Huh?

Blu: Not cool, man. Not cool!

Super Sonic: Say good bye, Nigel!

Super Sonic starts the fire extingasher sending Nigel flying. Then the air plane motor causing his feathers cut.

Super Shadow: Sonic! We have to Chaos Control this plane to safty!

Super Sonic: Okay!

Tipa: We're going down!

The men looked at the parachute.

Tipa: Okay, okay.

Both: Rock, paper, scissors...

Marcel: Chute! Hasta la vista, losers!

Armando: Hey! Wait for us!

Tipa and Armando jump after Marcel.

Tipa: Cannonball!

Nancy screams.

Jewel falls out of the plane.

Jewel: Blu!

Blu: No!

Jewel screams.

Blu jumps after Jewel. Then Blu screams

Super Sonic: Blu!

Super Shadow: Sonic! We have to get this plane to the airport so our friends won't die!

Super Sonic: Okay!

Super Sonic and Super Shadow: Chaos Control!

Chaos Control teleports Super Sonic, Super Shadow and the plane with Sonic's friends in it to the airport leaving Blu and Jewel falling.

Jewel: Blu, you're crazy! What are you doing?

Blu: I'm not gonna let you go! We're chained-to-each-other birds, remember?

Jewel kisses Blu, then Blu wings lifted, then he started to fly.

Blu: Wow.

Jewel: Blu! You're flying!

Blu: Yeah! Woo-hoo! I'm flying! I'm really flying. You're right, I'm not an ostrich. I'm not an ostrihc!

Blu flies over to the airport where Sonic and his friends are.

Tipa, Armando and Marcel are all going down.

Marcel: Idiots.

Sonic and Shadow go back to normal.

Nancy: Sonic! Did you see Blu falling down?

Sonic: Yeah.

Everybody heard a squawk.

Sonic: What the heck?

Fernando: Linda!

Blu and Jewel are in the sky.

Linda: Blu? It's Blu! Look, T lio, it's Blu! And he's flying. My Blu is flying! He's flying!

Sonic: All right, Blu!

Blu lands and place Jewel on the ground.

June: That was amazing, Blu!

Thomas: Yeah!

June: Thomas, I'm sorry I mistaken you being kissed by a girl and yelled at you.

Thomas: I'm sorry I called you an idiot.

Nancy: Yay! June and Thomas stopped arguing!

Nancy throws the keys to June. June unlocks the handcuffs.

June: We're free!

Thomas: Yes!

Shadow: Very nice.

Koyuki: Hooray!

Sakura: It's about time!

Keroro: Yes, a freedom party.

Sonic: But look at Jewel, her wing is broken.

T lio: Here, let me see.

Jewel gets scared.

T lio picks up Jewel.

T lio: Don't worry. I'll take care of you.

A few days later.

Jewel flaps her wings.

Linda and Blu did a knuckle punch, then made a explosion. Then Blu flies with Jewel.

Linda: That's my big brave boy.

On the Tornado.

Sonic seese Blu and Jewel.

Sonic: See you later, Blu and also, it was sure fun having you around!

Back at the Disney Castle.

Thomas: Hey, June, wanna take a walk at the garden?

June: Sure I would love to.

June walks with Thomas to the garden.

Nancy: Boy, it sure is nice seeing June and Thomas not arguing again.

Sonic: Yeah.

Nancy: Hey, Sonic, I got a question.

Sonic: What is it?

Nancy: Do you think June and Thomas will ever fall in love?

Sonic went silence for a moment, then he answers.

Sonic: Yes, Nancy, I think they will.

Nancy smiles.

And they all live happily ever after.

The End. 


End file.
